


A secret hope

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [127]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Season/Series 03, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Mycroft wants to put a smile on Sherlock's face...December 4th: Snowball fight / Winter sports





	A secret hope

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta-read by Notjustmom!

A smile appears on Sherlock’s lips as children run on the sidewalk, playing in the snow. It was a big snowstorm by London's standards. His thoughts went to a pleasant time when everything was easy, before John's wedding, before his withdrawal from his life, before everything…

 _Mycroft and I have never been big fan of winter sports, but we always managed to create really epic snowball fights!_ He chuckles melancholically, thinking about the one-time he cornered his older brother near a fence and nearly buried him with snow!

The noise of a delivery truck brought him back to 221b and his loneliness.  _I wonder if John is walking outside with Mary…_  He asks himself, sadness back in his eyes.

Suddenly, the door opened to Mycroft, in full winter gear – mittens, hat and all! Holding a similar kit in his hands, he smiles at the morose detective. “Come on brother mine! Let’s go play outside!”

“What?” Sherlock frowns. “Who are you and what have you done with my brother?”

“Like the old times, Sherl!”  _I only hope to bring_   _back your smile!_ He grins deviously, “Anthea will witness everything and determine the winner!”

 _Tempting._  “Okay… But don’t think I will let you win because of your old age!”

And Sherlock left his troubled mind at home and rushed into the small blizzard…

**Author's Note:**

> For Sherlock December Ficlets. http://missdaviswrites.tumblr.com/post/167644180668/sherlock-december-ficlets
> 
> (I will try to used both words, because I'm kind of crazy...)
> 
> And as usual... Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
